Dandelion
by The Purple and Green Monster
Summary: Porque Son hermosos, comestibles y voladores ¿Qué más se puede pedir?


**Disclaimeir: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J K Rowling y la Warner. SI me perteneciera, Sirius y Remus fuesen más que pareja oficial. **

**Clasificación: K**

**Resumen:** porque Son hermosos, comestibles y voladores ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

**¡Bien Tsu, este fue hecho exclusivamente para ti! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Si hasta y utilice una de tus flores favoritas y el nombre de nuestro perro xD. **

**Otanjobi omedeto gozaimazu!! :) ****Espero que te guste. Si no se aceptan golpes y tomates, por un no buen regalo de cumpleaños. ¡¡Viva nuestro perro!! **

**Dandelion**

_

_

Es en las flores en dónde está ese algo mágico que inspira leyendas y suspiros; ese algo que hace hasta al más duro detenerse por un instante a contemplarlas.

Remus Lupin no es la excepción, pero cuando todos se detienen a mirar los hermosos rosales de Hogwarts, Remus camina un poco más, a ese lugarcillo tan cerca de los bordes del bosque prohibido que tanto le gusta y se sienta recargado contra un viejo y gran Fresno al que nadie parece prestarle mucha atención .No es que a Remus no le gusten las rosas, es que a su parecer son demasiado comunes.

Remus no es una persona común, pero tan poco es una de esas personas que destacan por sobre todas las demás como Sirius o James. No, él tiene ese algo especial en la mirada miel que va directamente al interior sin fijarse demasiado en el exterior. Brilla con luz propia porque a pesar de todo, nunca se ha rendido y ha sabido soportar cada golpe con la cabeza bien en alto ¡y vaya que la vida le ha dado golpes! Remus Lupin es capaz de rescatar lo mejor de cualquier persona incluso si no quiere ser rescatado y sacarlo a relucir.

Es esa una de las razones por las que a Remus Lupin le gustan tanto los dandeliones, porque a pesar de estar allí por todos lados la gente suele pasar de ellos. son sublimes –piensa Remus- humildes y carentes de la estrambótica pomposidad de las rosas que a él tanto le disgusta, lo que a su parecer los hace perfectos, y sin embargo, sin embargo no esa la cualidad que hace que Moony (porque después de todo él ES un merodeador) le gusten tanto los dandelions.

No señor, porque aunque Remus suele ir al fondo de todo aún si para eso tiene que cavar un agujero enorme en el más hondo de los acantilados, a Remus Lupin le gustan los dandeliones por una razón más sencilla que siempre le ha agradado y le seguirá agradando ¡Pude Soplarlos y ver como vuelan! Y al mismo tiempo con esa acción que tanta dicha le produce ayuda a los propios Dandeliones, aparte por supuesto de poder comérselos en ensalada y tomárselos en Té.

Son hermosos, comestibles y voladores ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Por eso cuando llega el otoño y todos se apretujan entre las rosas Moony se va allí, se sienta en su autoproclamado Fresno entre un montón de Dandeliones hasta que…

-¡Moony, deja ya de desfalcar a las pobres hierbas y ven a ayudarnos hombre que las bromas no se hacen solas!- hasta que Sirius Black aparece, como la tormenta que es para arrastrar a Remus de vuelta al castillo antes de que se mate congelado allí, en pleno otoño adorando a las florecillas.-¡Venga toma los putos dandelions y vámonos, que esta helando joder! Sinceramente tío, cada año es peor, el próximo no voy a venir a buscarte, como te sigas comiendo mi chocolate y obligándome a beber esa mierda tuya de té de hierbas. Si tanto quieres hierbas te doy unos porros que están…

-¡Si tu no dejarás tu chocolate abandonado por allí yo no me lo comería! ¡y además es té medicinal!- se defiende mientras corta todos los dandelions que puede y los mete con extremo cuidado en su bolsa.

-¡yo no lo dejo abandonado, lo dejo en mi mesita, chocoadicto maniático! ¡Y los porros también son medicinales para que te enteres!

Cada año desde segundo cuando Remus encontró en campo de dandelions es lo mismo: Se escapa sin decirle a nadie justamente el día en que las flores-hierbas –lo –que-sean florecen por que el muy condenado parece tener un radar de "dandelions en flor listos para comer" y es Sirius, quién congelándose cada año tiene que ir a buscarlo después de horas de devanarse los sesos para saber donde rayos se ha metido Moony, buscarlo por todos lados, pasearse unas mil veces por las cocinas para ver si el muy condenado lobo está allí –y dicho sea de paso por que les da hambre- cuando se fijan milagrosamente en la fecha James y Peter se ven las caras, sonríen y se dan la vuelta, dejándole el trabajo sucio al pobre Sirius, que tiene que pasarse una hora ayudando a Moony a recolectar dandelions bajo su casi esquizofrénica supervisión (por que el muy condenado los selecciona como si de joyas se tratase), sobornarlo con su mejor chocolate, y regresar a la torre como perro congelado…casi literalmente.

Porque sólo hay dos cosas que hacen que el racional y "correcto" Moony se desquicie y muestre su lado obseso-compulsivo-espeluznante.

Que le quieten su chocolate -¡Merlín no lo quiera! Que hay da más miedo que diez toros desbocados persiguiéndote a ti, la única jodida persona vestida de rojo en 100km a la redonda- y que no lo dejan recolectar, comer y adorar dandelions.

Un escalofrió recorre a Sirius de la punta de su idolatrado cabello hasta sus pies de solo pensarlo, y decide que esta noche va a dejarse más chocolate en la mesita para Remus, después de todo los compra para él.

Padfood sonríe en la semi-oscuridad siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento del castaño mientras continua recolectando las jodidas hierbas infernales que sabe Moony va hacerles tomar a todos hasta que se canse o se le acabe la provisión-temporada, lo que suceda más rápido. Su sonrisa se ensancha y niega resignado, no sería Moony si no hiciera esas cosas después de todo ¡Y la gente creía que ese apodo a Remus no le iba!

-En serio tío, que los porros tienen el mismo efec…- sí, Moony definitivamente podía dar mucho miedo.

-

-

-

¿te ha gustado?¿ Notaste el leve, levísimo Slash? Es que era esto o SasuHina y no se me da muy bien el SasuHina. ¡Además quería escribir algo de los merodeadores porque los amamos!

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

PD: Gracias a todos por leer este desvarío.

¿reviews?


End file.
